


Lace and Assissans

by stellecraft



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, OT3, Tattoos, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underwear Kink, Women's Underwear, bottom!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've decided to bridge out from The Musketeers and into James Bond. Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lace and Assissans

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to bridge out from The Musketeers and into James Bond. Enjoy

       Q locked the door behind him as he stumbled into his flat. His cats scattered as he ran for his room and locked the door. He undid the zipper and button on his slacks and yanked his pants and underwear down. He moaned as he rapidly stroked himself off, his brain replaying the video feed of the mission he had been monitoring earlier. As he came with a moan of disjointed names, he heard a noise and felt two pairs of strong hands catch him as his legs gave out from under him. He looked up at the two people who were gently carrying him to his bed and cleaning him.

       “006. 007. What the hell are you doing in my house?”

 

* * *

 

 

       Alec and James sauntered into Q branch as he started up his computers that morning. A cup of tea from the place he liked down the street from MI6 was deposited on his desk from James while a takeaway container was placed in his hands by Alec. He opened the container to find that he had been brought a full breakfast by the two agents.

       “What did you do this time?” He eyed the two of them suspiciously. Alec began to clean his fingernails with a knife. James pressed a fork into his free hand and guided it to scoop up a mouthful of food. Q pulled his hand away before James could actually feed him and popped the mouthful into his mouth. He held back the pleasured sounds and glared at them.

       “We did nothing Q.”

       “I highly doubt that 006.”

       “When will you call me Alec?”

       “When you return all of your equipment to me in one piece. The other double 0’s seem to be able to do it but you two can’t.” Q turned back to his computer, putting down the food, and pulled up the mission requirements for the two of them.

       “We try Q.” James handed him back the food and settled in Q’s chair. “The equipment can wait until you eat.” Q ignored them and looked over the gear requests. He took a sip of the tea and nearly choked when he read one section. He reread it to make sure he hadn’t misread it and turned to face the other two, schooling his features to smooth.

       “Have either of your measurements changed?” James was smirking and Alec was flicking through something on a tablet. He turned and handed the tablet to Q.

       “These will do.” Q looked down to see a pair of turquoise lacy underwear on the screen. He swallowed and handed the tablet to R who looked it over with a grin.

       “Should I grab their normal kits as well as their other gear?”

       “Please.” Q turned back to his food and ignored the double 0 agents watching him. He heard R hand them their kits and the small bag that contained the underwear. Someone shuffled behind him and a voice echoed in his ear.

       “You’re welcome for the food.” The warmth at his back vanished and he heard the two double 0 agents leave his domain.

 

* * *

 

 

       Alex was dressed in one of his scruffier suits. From the right angle, the edge of the underwear could be seen under his pants. Two metal bands were locked around his wrists, reminiscent of handcuffs, and a metal band circled his neck. James was settled across from him looking impeccable as always.

       “Q? How do I look?”

       “006 your target is twenty feet away from you to your left and you ask me how you look?”

       “Well, you seemed to be appreciative of my selection of underwear when I showed it to you.”

       “006 focus on the task at hand please.” Alec looked up as their target approached them. He ducked his head down at her look and felt her hand land on the back of his neck, tracing the metal choker.

       “He looks like a handful but it appears you have him well trained.” Alec tried not to lash out as the hand tightened.

       “He’s lovely. I do like some rebellion, however.” Alec yanked away from the hand at his neck and moved to glare at the woman behind him. “Though now he needs to be punished. I’ve tried to teach him manners but they don’t just seem to stick.”

       “Would you object to me helping?” She traced a finger along Alec’s cheek and tilted his head up. “I have a very good track record with rebellious submissives.”

       “Of course.” James stood and took a grip on Alec’s neck. He steered Alec out of the bar and into the elevator. The woman followed and they all rode to the penthouse suite. James slid a hand over Alec’s ear and plucked out the com unit, slipping it into his jacket pocket, when the woman wasn’t looking. Alec tried to fight the grip slightly and the woman took his wrists, closing the loops that allowed his bracelets to hook together. Once they reached the room Alec knelt slowly, keeping his balance on the way down. James caressed his head slightly.

       “What’s your safeword love?”

       “Quinton.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Q heard Alec’s com go offline. He could hear Alec through James’ com unit and the smart blood showed no signs of distress in both agents. He applied filters to James’ com and boosted Alec’s voice.

       “What’s your safeword love?” James’ voice held all the seduction he could drum up in it.

       “Quinton.” Q jumped at Alec’s response. It was the name he used when he needed a name instead of his designation.

       “007, why is my name his safeword?” James ignored him and Q brought up the cameras he had installed in the room. The sight he saw was breathtaking. Alec was on his knees with James’ hand in his hair. James leaned in to whisper in Alec’s ear.

       “Q,” the com pickup caught James’ whispering, “if he needs out we’ll both need your attention. Hence the safeword.” On the camera, James pulled away and let the woman approach Alec. Alec’s breathing increased and Q could see signs of distress beginning to appear in his vitals as the woman stripped him.

       “007 my vital readings are showing he’s distressed.”

       “He’s fine Q.” James muffled his words by pouring a glass of scotch. Q watched on his monitor as the woman stripped Alec down to his underwear and cuff his hands behind his back. He saw James shoot Alec an appreciative look. “Doesn’t he look gorgeous.” Q hummed a response and changed the camera he was watching from. From the new angle, he could see Alec from behind as James approached him. He gently pressed the glass to Alec’s lips and Alec took a sip of the scotch. Q could see Alec disconnecting his bracelets and getting his hands free. As the woman approached him he lurched to his feet and broke her neck. James caught her and lowered her to the floor the pulled Alec into a hug, running hands over his skin. Q ignored the soft words that James was whispering into Alec’s ear, the man didn’t really like hands on kills, as he slipped the com unit back into Alec’s ear.

       “Good job 006. There is a flight booked for the two of you in two hours.” Q signed off and gathered his stuff to go home, attempting to ignore the erection in his pants. R burst through the doors to his office.

       “Sir 005 has gotten herself into trouble.” Q dropped his stuff and ran to the command center.

 

* * *

 

 

       Alec settled onto the couch in Q’s apartment. The cats settled on his lap, purring as he pet them. James came back into the room from looking around the rest of the apartment.

       “We should wait for him in the bedroom.” The two men got up and settled on Q’s bed. Within ten minutes they heard the sounds of someone rushing through the apartment. They watched as Q burst through the door to the bedroom and shoved his pants down. They were both on their feet as he jerked himself off and caught him when his knees buckled. Alec carried him to his bed as James fetched a wet cloth and cleaned Q up, doing up Q’s pants when he was finished.

       “006. 007. What the hell are you doing in my house?” Q sat up and looked them both over. Alec froze and James rested a hand on his shoulder.

       “What got you so worked up Q? Did it have something to do with Alec on his knees?” Q shivered at the edge in James’ tone and Alec moved forward predatorily.

       “I don’t like to kneel for many people but for you, I will gladly.” Q pushed him away before Alec could get into a good position to kiss him.

       “I’m not a toy. Not someone you sleep with once and discard.”

       “Q…”

       “No 007. If that is what you want, then out.” James shot a look at Alec and they both moved so that Q was between them. He stuttered and James tipped his chin up, kissing him lightly. Alec pressed a kiss to Q’s temple and wrapped his arms around Q’s waist.

       “You need to eat more. You’re all bones.” Q struggled slightly and Alec loosened his arms. Q turned to face him.

       “You’re telling me that all those gifts, the tea, the food…”

       “You really were oblivious. I know we should have listened to Eve but mister my-middle-name-is-seduction over there claimed he had it well in hand.” James’ hands snuck under Q’s shirt and rested on his hip bones, bracing him slightly as Alec dropped to his knees in front of him, eyes downcast. Q carded his fingers through the other man’s hair and Alec pressed into his touch.

       “He’s not distressed this time.” Q watched Alec and the man closed his eyes and pressed more into Q’s touch.

       “He doesn’t like kneeling in front of people he doesn’t choose to submit to. He only chooses to submit to those he trusts implicitly.” Q tugged away from James to kneel in front of Alec understanding the meaning behind James’ words. He gently slid the man’s suit coat off his shoulders and handed it to James to put away. Pulling Alec’s guns out of his holsters he stood to settle them on the bedside table, positioned so that he would be able to grab them in an emergency. He moved back and began to remove Alec’s knives, placing them in strategic places around the room and slipping two into holsters attached to the bed. When he was done divesting Alec of the weapons he settled back in front of the man.

       “The weapons placement good for you Alec?” Alec looked around and smiled slightly.

       “You have knife holsters attached to your bed?”

       “I was hoping that you would spend at least one night here. The other side had holsters for guns.”

       “For James.” Alec reached a hand out to Q and Q took it, pulling Alec to his feet. He finished stripping Alec and glanced at James.

       “You didn’t return the underwear?” Q looked over Alec appreciatively and Alec pulled him in for a kiss. Q felt James come up behind them and press himself against his back.

       “Why would we? You are forever calling us kleptomaniacs. Why not steal something that looks good on him.”

       “It doesn’t look good on me it looks downright sinful on me.” Alec had pulled away from the kiss panting slightly. “James you’ve got to kiss him properly. He’s wonderful.” Alec turned Q to face James and James kissed him. When they pulled away James cupped Q’s face in his hands and rested his forehead against Q’s.

       “Well damn. And here I was thinking you were an inexperienced little kitten.”

       “I’d say he’s more of a randy tomcat.” Alec reached around Q to undo the buttons of Q’s shirt. He slipped the shirt off Q’s smaller frame and began to undo his pants. Q relaxed into James’ gentle caresses. Alec pressed a kiss to Q’s shoulder once he had stripped Q and pulled him onto the bed. Q’s hands went to his hips, rubbing the silky fabric of the underwear hugging Alec’s hips. The color contrasted wonderfully with his skin and Q pulled back to look him over again.

       “Lube?” James’ voice was quiet in Q’s ear as he settled behind him.

       “I think it’s under my bed if I have any.” He watched James look and shake his head then pull a small bottle out the bag he had stored against the wall. He tossed it to Alec who caught it and slicked his fingers up. The bottle was tossed back to James as he got back on the bed and condoms were deposited beside them. Q was prepared to be manhandled onto his stomach while Alec prepared him. He wasn’t prepared for Alec to start preparing himself. Q stared for a moment as Alec’s fingers disappeared into himself then nearly toppled over as James’ fingers began to nudge at his entrance. He pressed back and one of the fingers slid in gently.

       “What…?”

       “Isn’t it obvious? I’m going to fuck you and you are going to fuck Alec.” He reached around and rolled a condom onto Q. Alec turned onto his stomach and Q guided himself into Alec with James’ help. Alec moaned and pressed himself closer to Q, forcing him deep. Q panted and pressed kisses to Alec’s shoulders. He pushed back into James as he slid into him. Alec moaned slightly and Q gripped his hips. He felt something under his fingers and looked but didn’t see anything. He forgot about the feeling as James began to move. The hands on his hips pulled him and James’ thrusts pushed him into Alec. Alec angled himself so that Q would be brushing against his prostate. Q let himself be moved between the two of them until Alec clenched around him with a moan. He came as well and a few thrusts late James came. As James pulled out Q remembered the thing he had felt under his fingers and nudged Alec onto his back. When he didn’t see anything he grabbed the UV light in his bedside drawer and turned it on, holding it over Alec’s hip. His fingers traced the bit of code that was tattooed there.

       “This is my code for remote activating your coms when you turn them off.”

       “A reminder that you’re always with me.” Alec took the light and turned so that he could shine it on James’ shoulder. The code that glowed under the light was the code Q had written for the smart blood trackers. He reached out and traced it with shaking fingers.

       “When did you get these done? This code is barely two months old.” James took both of Q’s hands in his and pressed kisses to them.

       “R smuggled the codes to us almost as soon as you created them. We got them inked a few days after.” James turned the little UV light off and tugged Q into his arms. “We need the reminder sometimes that you’re going to always be there with us. Most of the Double O’s have something like it. I think 002 has the code for the emergency radio you give us all wrapped around her ankle. 005’s got the smart blood vitals monitoring code that saved her life over her heart.” James felt Q slip into sleep and smiled as Alec pressed himself against his back, nuzzling into his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

       Q felt James and Alec come up behind him as he worked at his desk in his office. He reached out and pressed the button on his desk and all the lights went out to be replaced with the UV lights he had installed. As he turned to his lovers he shrugged out of his cardigan and unbuttoned his shirt. As he slid the shirt off he turned so that they could see his back in the lights. Down one side of his spine read ‘bloody big ship’ while the other read ‘if you get me out of this mess I will fuck you as hard as you like.’

       “These are…”

       “Parts of the first conversations you had with me. The words that made me develop crushes on you. I thought it was fitting.” Q dressed and turned the lights on. As he left his office he skimmed his hands over Alec’s hip and James’ shoulder, pressing slightly on the tattoos. He walked back to the command center to find a take away box of food sitting there. He turned to watch Alec and James leave then turned his attention back to his job. 002 was due back in a few hours with some hard drives for him to decrypt.


End file.
